


since we've no place to

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, pictures while sleeping, sexy cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya and Isumi, on a snowy night, in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	since we've no place to

**Author's Note:**

> for blind go mini round: winter!

It was snowing.

Waya watched as fat, wet flakes erratically flew past his window, and piled up gently on the sill outside. Carefully, very carefully, he reached over and got his cell phone off the bedside table. He flipped it open, and tried to take a picture. Of course it didn't come out. It was dark outside, and it was dark inside, too, and the window was far away, at least for a cell phone camera.

He was loathe to get out of bed.

He curled up to his companion instead, and had a wicked thought. He checked, and Isumi-san was definitely still sleeping. His bangs were over his eyes, and it was... really sexy. Especially since Isumi-san was naked. This was far from their first time, though he considered their _relationship_ to be newly _official_. It felt like it had taken forever to get to this point... a point where Isumi-san was sleeping peacefully next to him, and they were both naked, and this was normal. 

He snuggled close to Isumi-san, and held the phone at arm's length. He pressed the button, but when he turned it back over and checked it, all he had was a blur of blankets. He had to position it a bit more... and then hold it steady while pushing the button...

The second attempt was better, but the third was the best of all. And yet, it was still far from perfect. Maybe he should just focus on getting Isumi-san's sleeping face? Waya tried again, this time leaning up to get the best view of Isumi-san.

"What are you doing?" 

"Eh!" Waya quickly tried to hide the cell phone. "Nothing, what do you mean?"

Isumi-san opened one eye, and he gave Waya a look that was a mixture of suspicion, amusement, and sexiness.

Damn.

"You were _definitely_ doing something. Why wasn't that something _sleeping?_ "

"Oh, ah, you know, it's snowing!" Waya smiled proudly. He was absolutely not up to no good at all, absolutely!

Drowsily, Isumi-san peered over at the window. "So it is. How pretty."

"Yeah," Waya agreed, and then he flushed with embarrassment, though he wasn't sure why.

Isumi-san stretched out. "Don't tell me that you didn't find last night _exerting_ enough to help you sleep through the night?"

Waya couldn't really handle how sexy Isumi-san was being at him. He looked away, feeling nervous to his toes. "No, that's not, I mean, it was... it was _plenty_..." he couldn't even finish the sentence. He couldn't believe, retrospectively, all the _things_ they did. What Isumi-san did with his mouth... where Waya put his fingers... It was still new enough to be exciting. All of it. Every position! And Waya seriously wanted to try _every_ position!

At least, every position that wouldn't require six months of yoga training...

"Something's on your mind," Isumi-san mused. He reached up and played a bit with the hair around Waya's face, twisting it in his fingers and pushing it behind Waya's ear. Isumi-san's own hair was mussed beyond belief.

Waya's heart started to pound a bit.

"Are you still upset about losing to Shindou? Because it was a good match. You did well," Isumi-san reassured him.

Waya had not, in fact, been thinking about that crushing blow to his ego, but that was better than admitting he was trying to savor every moment with Isumi-san before... He smiled ruefully at Isumi-san. "It's not... I mean, I'm disappointed. _Especially_ because it was Shindou. That fucking punk could barely play at _all_ a few years ago, and..." Waya rolled his eyes.

All right, it had been several years now, and Shindou wasn't going to level off, it seemed, but.

"There's always some prodigy like Shindou, or Kurata-sensei. There's nothing to be done about that. You made it three rounds in the Honinbou League the first year you qualified. That's nothing to be ashamed of," Isumi-san was gently caressing Waya's neck. It was...

Waya flushed, and dropped his gaze. "Yeah, well... _you're_ still in it."

"I'll be playing Shindou this week, and I don't really expect to win. Though, I wouldn't mind..." Isumi-san laughed.

It was a good sound.

"Next year," Waya promised. "I hope," he sighed.

"Hey," Isumi-san sat up, pushing Waya up with him. The blankets pooled at their waists, and Waya just stared at Isumi-san's bare belly, and his hip... "It _will_ happen. To both of us. We'll get titles. We just have to be patient. There's no rush, after all. This is the rest of our lives, after all. It's not a race."

_The rest of our lives._ It resonated and echoed inside of Waya's chest, expanding him. He looked into Isumi-san's gently gazing eyes, and then he couldn't resist. He moved in for a kiss, and found Isumi-san pliable. Isumi-san wrapped his arms around Waya, and Waya put his hands on Isumi-san's flesh.

He shivered.

"Yoshitaka... you're _incorrigible_ ," Isumi-san teased, and he was pulling Waya closer. 

The sound of his name, his given name, from Isumi-san's lips was enough to make Waya hard and needy. Especially when they were kissing. In bed. Naked. He was very aware of the naked. 

As if Isumi-san could read Waya's mind, and it probably wasn't that hard from Waya's desperation, he pulled back, looking amused. "I can't believe you woke me up for more," he teased. Waya would have protested, but Isumi-san continued. "Say my name, Yoshitaka. We'll continue after you say it." He raised an eyebrow, and his lips made this _expression_...

It was like Isumi-san really _wanted_ to continue!

Embarrassed beyond belief and needy and bursting with love, Waya blinked rapidily, looking away. "S-Shinichirou... _san_..." At least he managed to make that last part a whisper...

Isumi-san burst out laughing, though, and it was a beautiful sound. And then Waya was being pushed down onto the mattress. Well. This was good. He gripped onto Isumi-san's flesh, digging his fingers in.

As Isumi-san was nibbling down Waya's collar bone, he added, "Oh, and don't take pictures of me with your cell phone while I'm sleeping. That's a strange thing to wake up to!"

Waya couldn't speak or move for a moment, total shame washing through him. Isumi-san, though, was not paralyzed, and he took full advantage.

_Full_ advantage.

  


* * *

  



End file.
